This invention relates to devices to hold large structures during assembly, and, more specifically, elements to hold sheet components such as walls while they are positioned for a joining operation as by the use of an adhesive.
Various clamping arrangements and assemblies are known in the prior art. In particular, clamping of two elements together by movable jaws each spaced 90.degree.from one another is employed in various forms. But no such device is known having a base removably anchored in a floor or which is otherwise specifically suited to hold wall members.
In fact, mush of the present state of the art of housing construction still relies on crude or inefficient methods and on tools not specifically designed for the job conducted. One effecient method of construction is to construct completed wall members and the like and to them combine them into housing. The clamping assembly of the instant invention is a valuable tool well suited for such an application, especially where the wall members are to be joined by an adhesive. With the use of this relatively uncomplicated tool, the wall members are biased firmly together in an efficient manner. The tool is readily reusable.